


Somewhere Else

by sslovas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dubious Consent, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mates, Pack Dynamics, Rejection, Stubborn Derek, i'm not even sorry, sabotaged dates, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sslovas/pseuds/sslovas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is ready to take whatever it is they're doing to the next level, but when he confesses his love one night as they lay tangled together in the Derek's large, warm bed, he had not expected the first word out of the Alpha's mouth to be, "No."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Else

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is more of an introduction to the story. Just a little bit to give you guys an idea of what was going down before the real story starts up. So I'm sorry about how rushed and undetailed this bit is, but that's just because the real story is yet to come.
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah can't forget this stuff. I don't own Teen Wolf and/or it's characters, but I'm sure y'all already know that.

The first time it happened it had been out of the blue. Stiles had been convinced that Derek hated him and understandably so. He had never done anything to make Derek like him, other than saving the asshole’s life a few times, but that was out of human decency. It’s not that Stiles wasn’t attracted to Derek; anyone with eyes was attracted to Derek. No, he just never thought about it. Never had the time; not with all the murders werewolves, hunters and other unimaginable things going on in their little town. Not to mention he would have never hoped to think Derek would ever have any remote interest in him other than researcher or bait.

So when Derek came into his room one night after the pack had a close encounter with a particularly nasty witch, the last thing he expected was for the Alpha to push him up against the wall and kiss him. And it wasn’t some dinky high school first kiss or anything; it was a possessive, claiming kiss that had the shocked teen panting for breath when they parted a few moments later. He barely had time to question Derek before he was pulled away from the wall and pushed half way across the room and onto his be. Not that he was complaining though.

As for first times, he could have done worse. He couldn’t help his inexperienced hands from fumbling at first, but Stiles was pretty sure he got a handle on it fast enough. Derek was surprisingly gentile when it came to the act itself, paying attention to all of stiles needs. Derek made sure that Stiles experienced the least amount of discomfort as possible, spending a fair bit of time on the foreplay and once again, Stiles was not complaining. Not in the slightest. And when it was all over and stiles lay spent on the bed, Derek stayed, taking the time to clean the teen off with a damp cloth and asking if he had hurt him at all, if it had been good for Stiles. It was actually really cute how worried Derek was that Stiles may not have liked it. Cause he had, OH GOD, how he had liked it. Derek stayed with him, pulling Stiles to his chest and nuzzling into his neck, senting him until Stiles fell asleep.

Stiles was disappointed to find that Derek had gone in the morning. Not that Stiles had expected him to be there. Not that Stiles expected it to have been more than a really good dream. But it wasn’t a dream. No, the slight pain in this butt when he sat up told him otherwise. It had been onetime thing though; had to of been. Something had just come over Derek, maybe the excitement from the night before and he needed a willing outlet for his energy. That made sense, right? Stiles went on with his day like any other Saturday. Okay, maybe he carried a stupid grin and had to run off to jack it more than usual to the memories of his steamy one off with Derek-Fucking-Hale, but hey, what do you expect from a newly devirginised teenaged boy. No judgment there.

By Monday Stiles hadn’t seen Derek again, much to his disappointment, but not entirely unexpected. He had showered enough during that time that he doubted the rest of the pack would be able to smell what had transpired late Friday night on him. He didn’t think the Alpha would appreciate everyone knowing about his moment of insanity if he didn’t want them to and Stiles was not planning on getting on the big guys bad side, which was never good.

So life went on like nothing had happened; for about two weeks that is. One night while doing a bit of research on harpies for the shits and giggles, Stiles felt the familiar draft on the back of his neck which could only indicate that someone had opened his window. Stiles kept his eyes on his computer, not sure if Derek, and he was sure it was Derek because everyone else either texted before they come over or used the front door, was there for. Stiles assumed the Alpha just needed him to look something up for him, though he couldn’t help his traitorous heart from beating a little faster in anticipation.

The silence had dragged on for almost a minute when Stiles finally decide to turn his chair around and ask what the hell Derek wanted. He let out a totally manly yelp he turned and came face to face with Derek in all of his broodiness. The teen shot back in his seat as Derek’s hands slammed down, griping the arm rests on either side of Stiles and effectively trapping him in. Derek loomed over him, bringing his face close to Stiles’. He eyes searched Stiles’ for a moment for something the teen had no idea what. He licked his lips nervously and the Alpha’s eyes flicked down to watch it, his own mimicking the movement. Then Derek’s face was pushed into the teen’s neck, forcing his head up to expose more of the pale column. Stiles let out a surprised moan as Derek mouthed up his neck before pushing his nose into the space behind Stiles’ ear and inhaling deeply.

“Fuck, Stiles,” the Alpha groaned hoarsely against the teen’s throat. “After we…. Fuck. I can’t get you out of my head.”

Stiles couldn’t stop the bark of laugher that tumbled out of his mouth as he stared up at the ceiling, Derek still buried in his neck. The Alpha let out a growl. Stiles just grinned.

“You can’t be serious. I mean, I’m actually dreaming. Pinch m – Wait, don’t do that. If this is a dream, I am so not waking up until I cum in my bed,” Stiles laughed as Derek let out an amused huff and began to mouth up towards his jaw. “But seriously, this is a realistic dream. Like I can totally make out all the detail in my ceiling, which is totally not as awesome as what you’re doing with that hand, but totally proves that I have a very vivid imagination.” Stiles ramblings paused as he let out a little breathy gasp as Derek pushed up his shirt, seeking soft skin. “But yeah, Derek, Alpha, big guy, if this is real, PLEASE shut me up now because I’m pretty sure my rambling is a mood killer and I not one for killing in the first place and this mood is not going to be my first victim or something cause I reeeeaaally want this to be a thing. Derek, let this be a thing. Cause I swear to god, if this is real and you’re just messing with me I’m going to –”

“Stiles. Shut. Up.” Derek practically growled, nipping at the boy’s lips before grabbing him by the back on the head and pulling him into a searing kiss.

That had been the beginning of this relationship. Agreement? Stiles didn’t actually have a name for it. All he knew was that Derek and he had been having continuous exclusive, wild monkey sex with each other for near over five months now. Well it was exclusive on Stiles’ end and seeing as they were usually together between two and four nights out of a week, Stiles assumed Derek wasn’t getting any anywhere else. Of course it became impossible to hide the nature of their relationship from the rest of the pack. Stiles was convinced they all knew by the end of the second week. What surprised him was that no one brought it up or made a scene about it, not even Scott. The only real change he could see was that after he and the Alpha began their affair(?), Scott had finally accepted Derek as his alpha. Not that he was taking the credit for Scott FINALLY getting his shit together, but yeah, that was totally all him.

The first time Stiles ever notice any kind of acknowledgment of what they were doing from the pack was the first time Stiles stayed over at Derek’s loft. It had been after one of the bi-weekly pack meetings. Stiles was following everyone out, talking animatedly about something or another when Derek caught his arm. When he turned to see what the Alpha wanted to was almost shocked to see the heated look in Derek’s eyes. Derek had always come to Stiles in his room, never openly showing his interest in front of anyone or in public. He heard giggled from behind him from the girls and a few groans from what sounded like Scott, Isaac and probably Jackson. Stiles didn’t look at them, his face flushed red. It wasn’t until Derek flashed his alpha eyes at the pack and let out a growl that they scrambled out of the door. He heard Erica’s laughter as she shut the door behind them.

“Have fun, boys!”

After that they spent most of their time together at the loft. Stiles’ father didn’t know about them, couldn’t know seeing as Stiles was still seventeen for a few months and Derek was slightly too old, had been a murder suspect and the Sheriff just didn’t like him very much. Anyways, it was a lot easier now that they didn’t have to worry about the Sheriff coming home early or hearing them. Stiles had always been so worried about noise before that when given the chance to be as loud as he wanted he was shocked if not a little embarrassed with the noises he made. It was practically pornographic. Though the reaction it dragged out of Derek was worth it. The Alpha would almost wolf out at the noises, just hanging on the edge of his control. It was fucking hot.

Somewhere along the line Stiles had fallen for Derek. He was in love with Derek-Fucking-Hale. An alpha werewolf. An older man. Who, by the way wasn’t even his boyfriend or anything of the sort. They were fuck buddies at best. What the fuck was wrong with him? But, hey, that was love for you; it didn’t have to make sense. Besides, Derek must have some sort of feeling for him. There was no way that the Alpha would be so attentive to his needs every time if he didn’t.

Derek almost always made sure Stiles came first and on the occasion he didn’t, Derek was sure to finish him off moments later. He never hurt him, at least nothing more than what Stiles asked for anyways; there’s nothing wrong with a little light bondage, biting and whatnot. It’s all good. Derek had never once left Stiles to clean himself up on his own, hell it even got a little annoying sometimes. Derek would always either drag/carry him to the shower where they’d clean each other the best they could, while trying not to get too distracted. Tough on occasion, when they couldn’t be bothered with an actual shower, the Alpha would carefully wipe Stiles down with a damp cloth before pulling the younger man against himself and falling asleep. Derek always stayed with Stiles until he fell asleep and when they were at the loft, Stiles almost always woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking and coffee brewing.

Stiles wanted to take what they had to the next level. He wanted to be able to call Derek his boyfriend. To be able to talk about what they were doing. Hell, he even wanted to tell his dad, once he turned eight-teen. He didn’t know or expect Derek to be in love with him, but he knew Derek cared. There was the possibility of love there and everyone could see it. Derek was happier when they were together. He smiled and even laughed. Stiles wanted to hear that laughter more. Without all the doom and gloom the pack had become closer and content with one another. The passive aggression that used to feel their interactions soon turned to comfortable banter and light teasing. They had become a real pack, a family.

So when Stiles finally confessed his love one night as they lay tangled together in the Derek’s large, warm bed, he had not expected the first word out of the Alpha's mouth to be, "No."

**Author's Note:**

> I explained this entire story to my best friend, and fellow Sterek fan, while we were in England earlier this month and she was so upset with me that she punched me right in the tit. Which was horribly painful, by the way. Anyways that's the kind of reaction I'm looking for with this. If by the end of this story you aren't wanting to punch me in the virtual tit than I'm doing something wrong.
> 
> Let me know if you like what you're reading and are interested in seeing more. Though I'm probably going to keep writing this even if you all hate it. Because of reasons. 
> 
> Lots of love, Solyom


End file.
